bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moc Vestalii: odcinek 25
W międzyświecie Po połączeniu ataku Drago i Zumtora, pojawiła się dziura międzywymiarowa, która wessała Drago Drago- Gdzie ja jestem!? Dookoła była ciemność. Jednak Drago zauważył światło. Poleciał w jego stronę. Zobaczył zrujnowaną planetę i 7 bakuganów. Były to wszystkie legendarne bakugany, wliczając Zaxolira Zaxolir- Nie możecie mi tego zrobić!! Bakugany Czyste także mogą żyć! Apollonir- Nie! Mówiliśmy ci to już wiele razy! Nie pozwalamy ci przywołać do życia Kryształowych bakuganów. I wiedz! My wiemy wszystko, przed nami nic nie ukryjesz. Zaxolir odszedł zawiedziony Exedra- Dragonoidzie, co ty tu robisz!? Apollonir- Myśleliśmy, że zginąłeś. Drago- Co... Wy mnie widzicie ?? Oberon- Oczywiście, ze tak najpotężniejszy z najpotężniejszych. Dragonoid postanowił zagrać rolę w tym przedstawieniu Drago- Czemu nie pozwalacie temu bakuganowi utworzyć więcej bakuganów domeny, którą on włada ? Clayf- Jak to czemu !? Frosch- Sam nam zakazałeś. Drago zdębiał Drago- Jak to ja!? Nigdy nic takiego nie powiedziałem!! Apollonir- Widać po tobie, że nie kłamiesz. Nie jesteś pierwszym Dragonoidem! Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz !? Drago- Jestem pierwszym z linii Dragonoidów. Nie rozumiem, jak możecie uważać, że kłamie! Exedra- A więc kazałeś nam nie zgadzać się z tym bakuganem... Tymczasem, w prawdziwym świecie... Dan- Mów, Zaxolir!! Gdzie jest Drago!? Zaxolir- On znajduje się właśnie w nowo powstałym wymiarze. Nie chodzi mi o wymiar w sensie tych, które różnią Vestroie od Ziemi. Jest w innym wszechświecie. Tam ty sie jeszcze nie urodziłeś. Dan- Nie urodziłem !? Co to wogóle ma znaczyć!? Zaxolir- Twój przyjaciel żyje tylko dlatego, że podzieliłem się z nim moimi wspomnieniami. Znajduje się in w dalekiej przeszłości, gdy ja jeszcze byłem silny i potężny. On w tej chwili zmienia naszą przeszłość w zupełnie innym świecie. Pierwszy Dragonoid już nie żyje. Może on zająć jego miejsce i rozpocząć zupełnie nowy bieg wydarzeń. Gdy już powstaniesz... Dan- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Jak go odzyskać?? Zaxolir- Nie da się. On sam musi to zrobić z pomocą Zumtora. Muszą użyć tych samych supermocy, a Drago powróci do nas. Lecz ma na to tylko 2 godziny, bo potem będziemy już zbyt daleko od siebie... W innym wymiarze Drago- Pozwólcie mu na przywołanie ich do życia, albo będziecie mieli do czynienia ze mną. Apollonir- Nie jesteś mistrzem Dragonoidem. Nie zamierzamy posłuchać kogoś takiego. Drqgo- Już po was! Wybuch Reaktoru. Wybuchy kul zmiotły wszystkich oprócz Apollonira, który zrobił unik. Apollonir- Ostrzegałem cię, Dragonoidzie! Szykuj się na bitwe, jakiej wiele następnych pokoleń nie zazna. Legendarni! Wszyscy legendarni połączyli się ze sobą Ostateczny Bakugan- Strzeż się nas! Zwą mnie Ostatecznym Bakuganem! Drago- Co to za okropny stwór!? Ostateczny- Szykuj się na śmierć! Sygnatura Ciemności! Z wielkich rogów Ostatecznego Bakugana wypłynęła energia, która utworzyła kule energii. Uderzyła w Drago, lecz nic mu nie zrobiła Ostateczny- Jak to jest możliwe!? Przecież Dragonoid nie był aż tak potężny. Drago- Uspokójcie się! Gdy byłem bliski śmierci, oprzytomniałem, zrozumiałem, że to był zły krok! Pozwalam na życie Kryształowym Bakuganom. Jeśli wy tego nie rozumiecie, wyznaczę nowych Legendarnych a was pozbawię życia! Ostateczny Bakugan zmienił się w legendarnych Apollonir- A jednak pierwszy Dragonoid zginął! Przyznaj to wreszcie. Twój charakter niczym nie przypomina jego. Drago- Dobrze. Nie jestem nim, lecz pochodzę z dalekiej przyszłości, w której Zaxolir zaatakował nas i stał się szalenie potężny. Wszystko przez to, że mu nie zaufaliście. Frosch- Apollonir, posłuchajmy go. Nie wygląda na to, żeby kłamał tym razem. Clayf- Nie jest możliwe, by w naszych czasach pojawił się ktoś tak potężny. Apollonir- Zgoda! Musimy zwołać wszystkich na wyznaczenie nowego legendarnego bakugana. W pałacu Zaxolira Zaxolir- Niedobrze dla ciebie. Oddalamy sie szybciej niż mi się zdawało. Masz 20 minut, nim oddalimy się wystarczająco. Dan- Nie! Musisz coś z tym zrobić! Zaxolir- A co ja zyskałbym w ten sposób? Dan- A bo ja wiem?? Czekaj chwilę, czemu mamy coraz mniej czasu, mimo że jesteśmy w zatrzymanym czasie ?? Zaxolir- Zatrzymałem tylko twoich przyjaciół! A i tak nie ma takiej siły, która zatrzymałaby wszystkie wszechświaty. Co najwyżej to, że ty przyspieszyłeś do... Dan- Nie chcę wykładu! Już wiem jaki możesz mieć z tego zysk... W równoległym wymiarze Apollonir-... właśnie dlatego pozwoliliśmy ci zostać całkowitym Kryształowym Legendarnym Bakuganem. Podejdź do Rdzeni i połącz swoją moc z nią. Zaxolir podszedł do Rdzeni. Gdy złączył swoją moc z mocą Rdzeni, pojawiła się energia domeny Kryształowej. Oba rdzenie złączyły się, tworząc Perfekcyjny Rdzeń. Vestroja znowu stała się planetą zdatną do życia a pierwsze na niej pojawiły się Kryształowe Bakugany Drago- Niesamowite! Apollonir- Więc to ty byłeś mocą, którą stworzyliśmy, próbując uratować naszą planetę. Wybacz, że ci nie zaufaliśmy. Nagle, w Zaxolira wstąpiła dziwna energia Zaxolir- Drago! Czas wracać. Drago- Skąd wiesz, że nazywam się Drago ?! Zaxolir- To ja! Zaxolir z prawdziwego wymiaru. Pora wracać! Zaxolir odwrócił się i zobaczył Zumtora Zaxolir- To tutaj pojawie się po swojej śmierci. Będę spoglądał na Zumtora i cieszył się jego szczęściem. Będę najszczęśliwszym bakuganem, który zginął. Zumtor! Zumtor- Tak, mistrzu? Zaxolir- Mów do mnie Zaxolir. Zumtorze... Pomóż nam przywrócić tego bakugana do jego świata. Zumtor- Tak jest, pa... to znaczy Zaxolirze. Zaxolir- Drago, użyj tej supermocy. A teraz Zumtor. Użyj supermocy - Łuna Ostateczności. Zumtor- Tak jest. Drago- Synteza supermocy, Ogień Ostateczny. Ataki Zumtora i Drago utworzyły dziurę międzywymiarową. Drago wskoczył do niej Drago- Obrona Ognia! Dziura znikneła. Drago obudził się w rękach Dana Dan- Drago! Wróciłeś do mnie. cdn. Niepokonany Zaxolir Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii Kategoria:Odcinki